


Identification

by virginia92



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginia92/pseuds/virginia92
Summary: A w moich snach, spotykam duchy wszystkich ludzi, którzy przychodzą i odchodzą.Wspomnienia, zdają się pojawiać tak szybko, ale również za szybko cię opuszczą.





	Identification

_W moich snach spotykam duchy._ To zdanie zawsze było pomiędzy nami niczym wielki głaz, zastawiający drogę do wyjścia, nie do przesunięcia, ciężki, przygniatający, nie do przezwyciężenia. _W moich snach, spotykam duchy wszystkich ludzi._ Gdy budziłem się z krzykiem na ustach, splątany śnieżnobiałą pościelą, owiniętą wokół spoconego ciała, ty siedziałeś obok, czekając, aż te zdanie po raz kolejny wyjdzie z moich ust i zmąci nasz spokój. Ja byłem jak statek, płynący po wzburzonych falach oceanu, a ty jak latarnia, która oświetlała drogę, jak jedyny przebłysk światła w ciemną noc, jak gwiazda, która zawsze błyszczała tylko dla mnie. _W moich snach, spotykam duchy wszystkich ludzi, którzy przychodzą i odchodzą._ Tylko ty jeden potrafiłeś odnaleźć sens w tych słowach. Tylko ty nie uciekłeś, gdy szlochałem w poduszkę po śnie, w którym widziałem moją mamę, która umarła przy moich narodzinach. Byłeś ostoją… Oazą… Schronieniem. Byłeś życiem, moim życiem. Jesteś, chociaż inni mówią, że już Cię nie ma. Jesteś wiecznością, Louis.

***

Leże w naszym łóżku, patrzę w błękitny sufit naszej sypialni, zastanawiając się, który z nas wpadł na pomysł, by pomalować go na ten kolor, kolor twoich oczu. Pewnie byłem to ja, nigdy nie rozumiałeś mojego uwielbienia dla tego nieskazitelnego, lazurowego odcienia, który przywodził mi na myśl najpiękniejsze letnie dni. Moje myśli uciekają do twojego uśmiechu, gdy słyszę głosy dochodzące z naszego salonu, domyślam się, kto tam siedzi. Nie mylę się, po chwili do moich uszu dochodzą znajome głosy, których nie jestem w stanie pomylić. Odwracam głowę w stronę okna, widzę krople deszczu powoli spływające po szybie niczym łzy, cieknące po twarzy zrozpaczonego kochanka, który musiał opuścić miłość swojego życia. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego wszyscy każą być mi smutnym, dlaczego oczekują moich łez i płaczu. 

Nie rozumiem tego, wszystko zaczęło się przedwczoraj, śniłeś mi się w nocy. To był piękny sen. Byliśmy razem na plaży, na której mi się oświadczyłeś, wpatrywaliśmy się w zachodzące słońce, pamiętam jak powiedziałeś, że tak mogłoby wyglądać Twoje prywatne niebo, byłeś szczęśliwy. _Wspomnienia, zdają się pojawiać tak szybko._ Tak bardzo cieszyłem się z tego snu, tak naprawdę nigdy nie pojawiałeś się w moich sennych marzeniach, zawsze były to tylko duchy, straszne, smutne, przygnębiające sny, po których musiałem dochodzić do siebie w twoich ramionach. Tym razem było pięknie, byłeś tam ty, byłem szczęśliwy, ponieważ przyśniłeś mi się w dzień twojego powrotu do domu, wracałeś od swojej siostry, która miała za kilka tygodni urodzić swoje pierwsze dziecko. Twój samolot miał lądować o dziewiątej rano, obudziłem się po tym cudownym śnie i wstałem, by przygotować jakieś wyjątkowe śniadanie dla ciebie, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Nagle, po jednej rozmowie telefonicznej, wszyscy kazali być mi smutnym, czekali aż się załamię. Dlaczego mam rozpaczać? Oni nic nie rozumieją. _Wspomnienia, zdają się pojawiać tak szybko, ale również za szybko cię opuszczą._ Wróciłem myślami na ziemię i usłyszałem wyraźniej, o czym rozmawiają goście w pokoju obok.

\- Boże, dobrze, że przyjechałaś, nie wiem co mam z nim zrobić. Harry totalnie nie przyjmuje tego do siebie – mocny, irlandzki głos rozniósł się po mieszkaniu.

\- Jak to nie przyjmuję? Rozmawiałeś z nim? Wyjaśniłeś wszystko dokładnie? Dzwonili do niego?

Słyszałem głos swojej siostry. Co ona tu robiła? Przyjechała specjalnie na powrót Louisa tak, jak Niall, ich przyjaciel? _Mam wielkie nadzieje._ Wstałem i nie zmieniając ubrań, wyszedłem z sypialni, by przywitać się z Gemmą. Zastałem ją szlochającą w ramionach Nialla, który próbował ją uspokoić. Zmarszczyłem brwi, zmieszany widząc obrazek przed sobą. Odkaszlnąłem cicho, by zwrócić ich uwagę na siebie. Jej załzawione oczy w jednej chwili skupiły się na mnie i oderwała się od blondyna, szybko idąc w moim kierunku. Po chwili obejmowała mnie mocno, głośno płacząc.

\- Gemm, co się stało? Hej! - odsunąłem ją od siebie delikatnie, czekając na wyjaśnienia. - Dlaczego wpadłaś tak bez zapowiedzi, niedługo wraca Lou, mogłaś dać znać, że przyjedziesz - uśmiechnąłem się do niej lekko, ścierając dłońmi łzy z jej zarumienionych od płaczu policzków.

\- Harry - zaczerpnęła głośno powietrza - musimy porozmawiać, poważnie porozmawiać - powiedziała i wskazała mi ręką miejsce na kanapie obok Nialla.

\- Co się dzieje? Dlaczego jesteście tacy przygnębieni? Przestańcie mieć takie przerażone miny, bo zaczynam się bać - zaśmiałem się głośno, widząc ich twarze. _Mam wielkie nadzieje. Cofają mnie do momentu, kiedy zaczęliśmy._

\- Harry - teraz zaczął Niall, ponieważ Gemma ponownie zaniosła się płaczem, gdy spojrzała na moje dłonie. Zerknąłem na nie i nie dostrzegłem na nich niczego dziwnego, oprócz dwóch, srebrnych obrączek. Spojrzałem ponownie na blondyna, który coś do mnie mówił.

\- Nie słuchałem Cię, Ni, przepraszam, ale dobrze, że jesteś siostrzyczko. Słyszałaś, że w środę rozbił się samolot? Straszne, prawda? I to niewyobrażalne, ale wiesz, zadzwonili do mnie właśnie w ten dzień i później przyjechali po mnie właśnie w tej sprawie – kontynuowałem, patrząc to na Nialla, to na Gemmę. Nikt nie chciał ze mną o tym rozmawiać, a ja nie miałam pojęcia dlaczego, przecież to zwykły wypadek, zdarzają się takie bez przerwy, codziennie ktoś umiera potrącony przez samochód na ruchliwej ulicy, ludzie giną, zabijają się, odchodzą. Takie jest życie, dlaczego oni nie potrafią tego zrozumieć? _Wielkie nadzieje, kiedy odpuszczasz, wychodzisz i zaczynasz od nowa._ Nie dostrzegłem żadnej reakcji na moje słowa, więc postanowiłem kontynuować dalszą opowieść. - Słuchasz mnie?

\- Tak - odparła słabo - cały czas cię słucham.

\- Dobrze, więc i Lou podobno był na liście pasażerów, podobno. I co z tego, że był na tej głupiej, nic nie wartej liście? Może coś mu wypadło i się rozmyślił, na pewno został z Lottie, ona od kilku dni źle się czuła i nie chciał zostawiać jej samej. Wiesz, jaki jest Lou, zawsze troszczy się o innych, uwielbia tak zamartwiać się i opiekować ludźmi.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem na wspomnienia męża. Louis tak bardzo kochał czuć się potrzebnym, wszędzie musiało go być pełno, opiekował się każdym, kto prosił go o pomoc, ale też ludźmi, którzy nic od niego nie chcieli. Był kochany, wszyscy go uwielbili. _Wielkie nadzieje, kiedy to wszystko zmierza ku końcowi. Świat wciąż się kręci… Tak, świat wciąż kręci się wokół…_

\- Hazz, przestań - Niall szepcze tak cicho, że ledwo mogę go usłyszeć.

\- Posłuchajcie, co było dalej. Myśleli, że nie wiem, chyba zemdleje czy coś, więc dali mi jakieś leki… chyba na uspokojenie, sam dokładnie nie wiem, w końcu to Louis jest lekarzem, a nie ja. Najlepsze było jednak dalej, pokazali mi jakiegoś człowieka, nie mam pojęcia, kto to był, widziałem go pierwszy raz na oczy. Był cały czarny, spalony, to straszne zginąć w katastrofie lotniczej, z człowieka ledwo co zostaje i tak było też z tą osobą. Tylko jego jedna ręka była w normalnym stanie. Nie wiem, jak się zachowała, nie pytajcie mnie. Widziałem strzępki koszuli, fioletowej, w zasadzie ulubionej Louisa, ale to nieważne. Był też zegarek. O, i obrączka. I wiecie co? Wkurzyłem się, bo zaczęli mi wmawiać, że to Lou, a to przecież śmieszne, on by mi tego nie zrobił, rozumiecie? Louis nigdy by mnie nie zostawił i nie pozwoliłby, żebym oglądał go w takim stanie - nawet nie zauważyłem, że podniosłem głos, starałem się uspokoić i podniosłem wzrok na dwójkę siedzącą przede mną. Wpatrywali się we mnie z przerażeniem, tak, jak ci ludzie tam, w tym dziwnym miejscu. Nikt mnie nie rozumiał, tylko Louis by wiedział, o co mi chodzi… tylko on. _Wydaje mi się, że po prostu boję się, że nigdy tego znów nie poczuję._

\- Harry, musisz zrozumieć - usłyszałem słowa Gemmy, ale postanowiłem jej przerwać.

\- Nie, Gemma, to ty słuchaj mnie dalej. Co z tego, że miał tą fioletową koszulę, przecież jest ich dużo w sklepach, każdy może mieć taką, Lou nie był jedyny albo zegarek, wielka mi sprawa, zwykły zegarek. A to, że na obrączce były nasze imiona, to bardzo pospolite i często wybierana imiona. Louis i Harry, Harry i Louis. Dużo osób ma takie imiona na obrączkach. Więc dobrze, że przyjechałaś, Gemms. Przynajmniej mogłem komuś powiedzieć tę beznadziejną historię, która mi się przytrafiła. Wiesz, Lou miał faktycznie wrócić w środę, ale ile jest śród w tym roku, prawda? - spojrzałem na nią z nadzieją w oczach, przecież mam rację, niejedna środa jest w kalendarzu, jest ich tak dużo. _Wiem, że szaleństwem jest wierzyć w głupie rzeczy. Ale to nie takie łatwe._ \- To co? Ja nastawię czajnik na herbatę, pójdę wymyć włosy, a później… Co miałem zrobić później? Aha, spróbuję zapomnieć o tej chorej sytuacji, obudzić się z tego dziwnego koszmaru. Dobrze, że jesteś, Gemma, tam było tak zimno, przeraźliwie zimno, i te ściany były takie białe, jak w niebie… tak myślę, ale straszniejsze i przerażały mnie, szkoda, że cię tam nie było. Zobaczyłabyś, że to nie Louis… To nie był mój Lou. Tylko on, wiesz, w tym… w tym gumowym, dziwnym śpiworze, w którym leżał przez cały czas… taki nieruchomy. On, to znaczy ten mężczyzna, tamten człowiek, biedny człowiek, ale nie Louis. Dobrze, zaraz nastawię środę, umyję herbatę, bo wiesz, te nasze imiona Louis i Harry są przecież takie popularne, takie pospolite.

Wyszedłem z salonu i zamknąłem drzwi do łazienki, osunąłem się po ścianie w dół, siadając na zimnych płytkach. Wszystko zaczęło się mieszać, ta środa, to białe pomieszczenie, chłód, ten śpiwór, sen, Louis. _Teraz to pamiętam, cofam się do samego początku. Ale tu tylko ja jestem winny i teraz to akceptuję._ Sen… Louis… Środa… Obrączka… Imiona… Zegarek, który kupiłem mu na rocznice ślubu… Jego ulubiona koszula… Samolot.

_A w moich snach, spotykam duchy wszystkich ludzi, którzy przychodzą i odchodzą._

Śnił mi się Louis, pierwszy raz śnił mi się Louis, a potem zadzwonił telefon i nie rozmawiałem już z Louisem, nigdy więcej nie słyszałem jego głosu.  
_  
\- Wiesz, Harry, tak właśnie wyglądałoby moje perfekcyjne, idealne niebo - powiedział cicho Louis, wpatrując się w zachód słońca na plaży._

_\- Chodzi Ci o plażę, czy o bycie ze mną? - zapytał Harry, zerkając na rozmarzoną twarz swojego przyszłego męża._

_\- Najpierw niebo to będzie plaża - wyjaśnił Lou - ponieważ czuję, że umrę pierwszy, ale później niebem stanie się plaża i twoja obecność. I już na zawsze razem. Louis i Harry. Harry i Louis. Taki napis będzie widniał na naszych obrączkach._

Śnił mi się Louis… Niebo Louisa… Zawsze w snach przychodziły do mnie duchy zmarłych osób. I wtedy, w tej jednej chwili, wszystko stało się jasne, a zarazem tak ciemne, proste, ale nigdy nie było bardziej skomplikowane, lekkie, ale nigdy nie było tak ciężkie.

_To czas by już odpuścić, wyjść i zacząć od nowa. Ale to nie takie łatwe…_

***

\- Co on robi w tej łazience? Jest tam tak cicho - Gemma chodziła w tą i z powrotem po pokoju, nasłuchując dźwięków za drzwiami, za którymi znikł jej brat.

\- Spokojnie Gemms, poszedł tylko wymyć włosy, tak, jak powiedział.

\- A słyszysz szum wody? Bo ja nie. Tam jest cisza - gdy te słowa opuściły jej usta, w mieszkaniu rozległ się rozdzierające serce krzyk. Dopadła do drzwi i chciała je otworzyć, lecz ani drgnęły, waliła w nie, ale krzyk Harry’ego nie ustawał.

\- On odszedł, dlaczego nie powiedzieliście mi, że on odszedł! To był Lou, to był mój Louis! Dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział…

Z każdym krzykiem wychodzącym z ust Harry’ego, słyszeli huk zrzucanych przedmiotów, rozbijanego lustra.

\- Harry, otwórz drzwi, proszę - Gemma błagała go, klęcząc pod drzwiami i wsłuchując się w szloch brata, który nie opuścił łazienki od kilku godzin, przez cały czas powtarzając w transie te same słowa, że Louis odszedł i zadając pytanie, dlaczego mu nie powiedzieli. Od dwóch dni Niall próbował z nim porozmawiać, uzmysłowić mu, co się stało, ale nic do niego nie docierało, a dziś w końcu to odkrył i dziewczyna zastanawiała się czy nie wolała tamtego Harry’ego, żyjącego w błogiej nieświadomości i lekkim szaleństwie, które sam stworzył.

\- Hazz, wyjdź stamtąd stary, proszę cię - teraz Niall dołączył do Gemmy i razem, siedząc pod drzwiami łazienki, wsłuchiwali się w ciężki oddech loczka, który mieszał się z jego łzami. 

***

Gdyby ktoś zapytał go teraz, jakie jest życie bez Louisa, nie potrafiłby odpowiedzieć. Właściwie nie wiedział nawet, czy żyje, chociaż czasami te momenty przejmującego bólu w miejscu, gdzie powinien mieć serce, przypominały mu, że jeszcze nie umarł, że jeszcze żyje… Niestety. Nie był martwy, chociaż tak bardzo by tego chciał, ale nie był też żywą osobą. Był jak duch, tak właśnie o sobie myślał, jak o duchu z ciężko bijących sercem, które przypominało mu, że jeszcze nie może zobaczyć Louisa… Jeszcze nie. Jego dni wyglądały tak samo, jak gdyby ktoś wziął scenariusz jednego z jego dni i nacisnął kopiuj i podał mu go w niemożliwie ogromnej ilości. Codziennie leżał w ich łóżku i tak, jak teraz, patrzył na szybę, na której krople deszczu rozpryskiwały się, tworząc płaczącą taflę, która przypominała mu o łzach, które cały czas wypływały z jego wiecznie mokrych oczu. 

Jedynym zajęciem, które go teraz interesowało, to sen. Chciał spać przez cały czas, by śnić i widzieć Louisa, spotkać go chociaż w jednym ze snów. Zobaczyć, czy jest szczęśliwy i nic mu nie jest i czy za nim tęskni, bo Harry tęsknił przez cały czas. Jego życie stało się tęsknotą, wiecznym uczuciem braku kogoś najważniejszego. Jak wygląda rzeczywistość, gdy potrafimy tylko tęsknić? Wtedy wszystko jest niczym, rozpada się, niszczy, kruszy. Czasami nawet zapomina za czym tęskni i czuje tylko to uczucie, które uzależnia i staje się sensem życia. Być tam z nim, chociaż to niemożliwe, mieć kogoś, kto już nie jest twój, dotykać kogoś, kto już nie istnieje.

\- Bo wiesz, Louis, ciebie jednego tylko mam, i właśnie ciebie tylko nie mam - usłyszał kroki w kuchni. To Gemma jak zwykle krząta się po ich domu, po chwili wejdzie do ich sypialni i usiądzie na ich łóżku. Będzie chciała z nim rozmawiać, ale on nie chcę rozmawiać z nią.

\- Hej, Hazz.

Usłyszał otwierane drzwi i ciche kroki, po chwili łóżko ugięło się pod jej ciężarem.

\- Może wstaniesz na chwilę? Zrobiłam obiad, zjemy razem - zaproponowała cichym głosem, wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę, by pogłaskać go po włosach. Odsunął się od niej gwałtownie na drugi koniec ogromnego, dwuosobowego łóżka.

\- Wiesz, Gemma - zaczął powoli - śniło mi się coś i obudziłem się z krzykiem… Śniło mi się, że żyję, a później okazało się, że to prawda i ten koszmar trwa nadal.

_A w moich snach, spotykam duchy wszystkich ludzi, którzy przychodzą i odchodzą._

_Wspomnienia, zdają się pojawiać tak szybko, ale również za szybko cię opuszczą._

_Naiwny, tylko wpatrywałem się w lufę pistoletu,_

_A ja tak bardzo wierzę…_

__

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiracja: Wiersz Wisławy Szymborskiej oraz piosenka zespołu Kodaline- High hopes.


End file.
